poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises"
This is how Diesel's plan and I'm Full of Surprises goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel had a plan of his own. Diesel: We've got to do everything we can, Paxton. Paxton: Yes. I can see that, Diesel. But I still don't know what your plan is. Diesel: My plan is to make you look like a truck. One of my trucks so that I look like I'm pulling a very, very heavy train all by myself. And if Sir Topham Hatt thinks that I'm stronger than Henry, he'll take me to the Great Railway Show instead of him. laughs and some of his friends watch Rothbart: What did he say? Ryvine Sparkle: He said that he would show the Fat Controller that Diesel is stronger then Henry to get into the Great Railway Show. Oh, shush. He's about to sing. Diesel: I'm full of surprises~ Paxton: Are you singing, Diesel? Diesel: They ought to say of me~ I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard~ disappears in a puff of green smoke and then reappears beside Den and Dart as he sings Diesel: I'm full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ I don't find being surprising all that hard~ Paxton: I can't really see anything under here. lights spelling "Dieselworks" come on as Diesel sings Diesel: I'm full of surprises~ They ought to say of me~ I'm full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ I don't find being surprising all that hard~ disappears again and reappears very close to the camera Diesel: Some would probably say~ I'm only up to my old tricks~ But I'd say I'm a problem solver~ Looking for a nice quick fix~ laughs I'm full of surprises~ They ought to say of me~ I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail~ I'm full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ I'm trusting my surprises to prevail~ I hope this time my surprising does fail~ They used to call me devious~ Because I had a bit of previous~ But please, you must be delirious~ I'm not that bad~ and honks at crow Well maybe just a tad~ laughs other diesels start arguing and Ryvine and his friends feed off their negativity Ryvine Sparkle: You feel that, guys? Our true power is being restored. and the Evil Twins laugh but Ryvine notions for them to be quiet Victor: What? Why is this pendant on my neck? Ryvine Sparkle: I gave you them remember? Anyways, throat But that is before we have tapped into the strongest magic here. Victor: You're just like making a mess, Ryvine. Rothbart: But, Diesel is under our spell but how are we supposed to get to his magic? Moritz: Maybe Diesel is crazy like a cuckoo, Rothbart. I think he needs something to give us more power. smacked by Ryvine Shutting up. Ryvine Sparkle: in annoyance Diesel is just as capable of getting himself into trouble as anyone else here. He just needs a little, how shall we say... push in the wrong direction. I suspect that by now everyone will be lining up to give him a shove. Diesel saw the crates roll away Diesel: No! Wait! Come back here! Wait for me! pulls out a photo of Odette Ryvine Sparkle: Soon, Odette. Soon. Victor: Everything your father own. Moritz: Everything your father love. Rothbart: Will be mine. looks at his friend, Rothbart Twivine Sparkle: Ryvine. How come you know about Odette? Ryvine Sparkle: I remembered that when she and her brother are born. Moritz: Who is her brother? Rothbart: Human Rigby. Victor: He's Odette's bro? Who is the chap with the glasses on? Rothbart: That's Sci-Ryan. Moritz: The one who goes to Crystal Prep? Why did you and Ryvine kidnap them? Rothbart: You know why, stupid. Victor: He's right. What's wrong with you? That Thunderwing is gone like Unicron. You think Odette loves you, Rothbart. Rothbart: Yeah. Instead that Sci-Ryan told me that Derek loves her. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan